


Wrong

by starduster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: Doing Jesse McCree sounds like a much better alternative to doing paperwork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse's 19 or so in this, in case that kind of thing gives you the heebie jeebies.

This odd relationship he has found himself in is... good, he's decided.

He likes Jesse’s easy acceptance, no questions asked, when he comes into Jesse’s room at night and climbs in his bed, just a quiet “hello” and an arm around his waist.  He leaves his worries and troubles and assignments on his desk in his office and finds solace in the comfort of a room that smells like old cigarettes and stale beer, of the similarly-scented young man within that Gabriel should _not_ , for all intents and purposes, be sleeping with.  

But it’s easy to be with Jesse.  Jesse is pliant and soft and slow, easily coaxed into complicity with sweet kisses and gentle touches.  There is a lot to be said for a warm body sleeping beside you once in awhile, and when sex leaves them sleepy and sated Jesse is particularly prone to snuggling up beside Gabriel and soothing away fears and insecurities with fingers roughened with callouses that slide over his chest in meaningless patterns.  They never talk shop in Jesse’s room; conversation is always light and dumb, old stories and mindless chitchat.  The progress of the vegetable garden growing out back of the Watchpoint, or the way Gabriel’s mother could throw a sandal and hit one of her misbehaving children from anywhere in the house.

Sometimes Gabriel worries that Jesse accepts him _too_ easily, was too open to Gabriel crawling into his bed and fucking his brains out the first time.  He’s certainly had experience; Jesse knows how to move and how to prep himself and takes Gabriel into his body with nothing but breathy moans.  He worries that maybe someone has done this before, a superior who made himself at home in Jesse’s body.

But these are good memories.  He’ll hold on to them as long as he can.

He likes to think of the first time.

 

One o’clock in the goddamn morning and the pile of paperwork on his desk doesn’t look like it’s gone down at all.  Inquests from the UN wanting answers for a variety of Geneva-convention defying actions, memos from Jack scolding him for those very actions (that Jack himself ordered be done), and in between stacks upon stacks of the intelligence he’s gathered from across the globe hinting at an unwelcome presence growing like a cancer in Overwatch.  The only thing that has increased on the desk is the number of empty beer cans and water bottles.

He’s been here for hours.  The beer hasn’t helped.  He doesn’t even feel drunk, just irritated.  Irritation pools in his belly, and it isn’t just from the beer.  

He has a problem.  A problem with big brown eyes and messy hair and a stupid soul patch.  A problem that stares at his ass in the showers, a problem that he has uncomfortable dreams about.  Jesse McCree is a goddamn problem, a pain in his ass.

He’s a good soldier, now that the Deadlock grime has been scrubbed off and a fresh layer of shiny clean Overwatch paint rolled on.  A little too insubordinate, because pins in the collar don’t do much for someone as casual as Jesse, but he’s obedient enough most of the time, street-smart, and the deadliest shot Gabriel’s ever seen.

But Jesse is head-over-heels for him, a lovesick puppy following at his heels and staring up at his ass.  It’s the kind of thing he shouldn’t encourage, something he should nip in the bud before it gets out of control.  But, well, compared to all of his other problems, the UN and the strike-commander breathing down his neck, a terrorist organization infiltrating his little wedge of Overwatch, a lonely teenager doesn’t seem like such a big problem.

He wouldn’t be lying if he said it hadn’t crossed his mind, the idea of pinning Jesse against a wall and doing what he wants.  The black-ops life doesn’t leave much time for carnal pleasures, and, well, he figures the kid would be willing… 

The beer is talking to him.  Inebriation clouding the edges of his mind and whispering sinful things.  He looks at the paperwork, thinks of all the shit he needs to do. 

Decides to do none of it.

Decides to do something else, something he really shouldn’t be doing.

 

Jesse has his own little dorm.  Blackwatch doesn’t have a lot of members, not enough to need to be packing them in like sardines, so for now they each have their own little room.  Jesse’s is at the far end of the hall.  

Gabriel stands at the door for a moment, weighing his options, then slams his fist once, twice, on the metal.  A few seconds pass and he hears sleepy, clumsy noises from within.  The door slides open.  Jesse stares at him, squinting in the harsh light from the hall, and when he seems to register who he’s looking at he raises his hand in a half-hearted salute.  He’s in ratty plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, with his hair sticking out every which way and a little bit of drool drying on the corner of his mouth.  Not the most professional of looks, but of course, Gabriel isn’t exactly here to be professional either.

“Uh, evenin’, Commander.  Somethin’ I can do for you?”

“There is, actually.”  Gabriel moves past him into the dark room, the smell of stale beer and dirty dishes hitting his nose.  It smells like a frat house.  Jesse flicks on the lights as he closes the door behind them, and Gabriel finds that the room looks mostly like he expects; messy, dirty clothes everywhere.  But there’s a stack of novels on the bedside table, a GED workbook open on the desk, things he didn’t expect.

“So what’s up, boss?”  Jesse meanders up beside him.  He smooths his hair down, wipes away the drool, tries to look a little more presentable.  Gabriel turns to him, and Jesse stares at him blankly.  

Gabriel grabs him by the collar and kisses him _hard_.  Jesse makes a noise akin to a squeak against his mouth, his hands hanging awkwardly in the air as if he’s not sure where to put them.  Gabriel presses out with a bit of tongue and Jesse lets him in, slowly starting to relax.

When he pulls away, Jesse is motionless.

“Commander-”

Gabriel shushes him with a hand over his mouth.  Jesse peers back at him with wide brown eyes, but there’s no fear in them.  Surprise, yes, and even a little desire, but not fear.  “If you tell me to stop, I stop, and we never speak of this again,” Gabriel whispers, “alright?”

Jesse nods slowly and sucks in a breath when Gabriel moves his hand away.  “A-aight,” he mumbles, and his shaky hands lift up to rest feather-light on Gabriel’s sides.  When Gabriel dips down to kiss him again, Jesse accepts it with a sort of eager relief, sighing into his mouth and pressing back.  

When Gabriel walks him back against the bed Jesse lets him.  He slides up onto the bed, lays back and lets Gabriel kiss at his neck and slide a hand up beneath his shirt.  His own hands curl over Gabriel’s hips and paw at his ass, that glorious, holy ass he’s stared at for the past two years.  

As usual, he can’t keep his mouth shut, wants to talk and talk and talk even though he’s been woken up at fuck o’clock in the morning because his commander apparently wants to sleep with him.  “D-didn’t know you were into guys, boss, always got the real ‘macho man’ vibe outta you.  Glad I get to feel this ass though, god damn, you got an ass that a man can get a lotta mileage outta, shit…”  The babble draws some of the anxiety out of him, and he sighs happily when he feels Gabriel’s hips brush down against his, feels the heavy hardness hanging there.  

“ _Mierda_ ,” Gabriel growls, grinding down and groaning.  “You really don’t ever stop talking, do you?”  He tugs down the waistband of Jesse’s pants and boxers, wraps his hand around him and tugs slowly.  Jesse moans quietly, slides his own hand down to cover Gabriel’s scarred and calloused one.  

Between breaths Jesse giggles, rolls his hips up.  “Shit, boss, you spooked me a little bit, can’t a guy talk a lil to lighten up the mood?”  He dips his hand beneath Gabriel’s pants and grips him, that hot, heavy manhood everything he’s ever dreamed of.

Gabriel pauses, his hand stills.  “Do you want me to stop?”  The look on his face is unreadable.

“Shit, no,” Jesse whispers.  “I dunno what this is about, what’s going on, but d’y’know how long I’ve wanted this?  God damn, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Gabriel hesitates, then leans up and kisses him slow, deep.  He can feel Jesse’s sleepy smile, and it sends an unexpected pang of warmth through him.  “Thank you, Jesse,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against Jesse’s and reaching up to card his fingers through dirty brown hair.  “Thank you.”   

“You wanna fuck me?” Jesse asks quietly, and it should sound ridiculous but instead it’s pure and sincere, a plainly asked question accompanied by a subtle spreading of Jesse’s legs and a roll of his hips.  “I got stuff if you wanna.”  One of his hands flaps at the nightstand, and Gabriel finds within it a little bottle of lubricant.  It’s liquid, not good for anal, but the way Jesse is looking at him and already dancing his fingers around his asshole makes Gabriel think maybe Jesse doesn’t care.  

He opens him up slowly, Jesse breathing heavy and murmuring little encouragements when Gabriel’s fingers twist just right or stretch him open just the right amount of painful.  He looks around for condoms but Jesse just shakes his head, wraps his legs around Gabriel’s waist and pulls him closer.  “I ain’t afraid of a little skin,” he says.  “I ain’t got anything contagious.”

They come together slowly, carefully.  Jesse lays back and forces himself to stay loose as Gabriel pushes in, the stretch more than he’s ever had, and this isn’t the right kind of lube so it’s almost this side of too dry.  But Gabriel’s lips and hands are soft on his skin, quiet murmured Spanish endearments rolling over his ears, and the fluttering panic is soothed away.

“God, you’re huge,” Jesse breathes against Gabriel’s mouth, rolling his hips in slow waves and feeling the slow burn build.  Gabriel’s hand is warm around his cock and he fucks into it eagerly as Gabriel starts to move inside him.

“You like that?” Gabe hisses, grinning when Jesse’s lithe body jumps beneath him and he knows he’s hit his prostate.  “Like your boss’s big cock in your ass?”

Jesse giggles again and the dirty talk makes both of them feel kind of ridiculous, but he’s pushing back against him and breathing hard, nodding resolutely and and moaning.  “‘s good, ‘s so good.”

It doesn’t take long; Jesse is young and hasn’t had anything but his hand for years, and when he clutches the sheets with one hand and digs into Gabriel’s back with the other and comes in long spurts over his belly Gabriel talks him through it, whispering every dirty thing he can think of in his ear just so he can keep hearing all those pretty noises that fall from Jesse’s lips.  He shivers through his orgasm, clinging to Gabriel for dear life as he keeps on pounding into him.

“Jus’ a little bit more, _amado_ ,” Gabriel murmurs into his ear, threading his clean hand through Jesse’s hair and pulling his face close.  “You’re doin’ so good, you can get me to come, yeah?”

Jesse moans, squeezing his eyes shut as the burning pleasure becomes too much and starts to sting.  “Yes, yes sir, oh fuck…”  

Seizing Jesse’s thighs where they’re clamped around his waist, Gabriel pushes and practically bends him in two, fucking into him harder and harder until Jesse is sobbing and crying out Gabriel’s name in equal measure.  Some part of Gabriel’s mind whispers that he probably shouldn’t be so rough, that these walls aren’t as soundproof as he’s acting like they are.  But crying and yelling in the middle of the night isn’t exactly out of place in a military base, right?

Finally he slams in and comes, huffing out hard breaths through his nose and delighting in the high whine that tears from Jesse’s throat.  “That’s it,” Gabriel breathes, leaning down and pressing a last few kisses to Jesse’s forehead, cheeks, lips.  “That’s a good boy.”

He pulls out gingerly, careful not to overstimulate Jesse anymore than he already is.  Gabriel cleans them off with tissues from the nightstand and flops down beside him, tugging the sheet up over them and sighing.  “Alright?” he murmurs, turning his head barely to peer at Jesse out of the corner of his eye.  Jesse is smiling, eyes closed, his lips shiny with spit and kiss-swollen, and the few tears of overstimulation he shed are drying in tracks on his cheeks.  He looks like a mess, and Gabriel wants to kiss him again.  He does.

“Feelin’ better than ever,” Jesse mumbles when Gabriel pulls away.  “Gonna be sore tomorrow though, it’s been awhile since I did that kinda shit and you got a big dick.”

Gabriel huffs out a laugh.  “That’s what I’ve been told.”

A pleasant silence stretches between them, broken only by the slight shuffle of Jesse getting comfortable, rolling onto his side to face Gabriel.  “Is everything alright?” he finally asks, gingerly reaching out a hand to rest on Gabriel’s wrist, feeling his pulse thud, thud, beneath the skin.

“It’s all fucked up,” Gabriel responds in a hush.  “More fucked up than you can possibly imagine.”

Jesse _hmm_ s in acknowledgement, slides his hand down to Gabriel’s palm.  He smiles a tiny, indulgent smile when Gabriel’s fingers curl around his own.  “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not really,” the older man mutters, then suppresses a yawn and squeezes Jesse’s hand tenderly.  “You did this for me, I appreciate that.  I shouldn’t have done it, it’s wrong on every possible level and Jack will have my ass if he ever finds out, but I appreciate this.  Thank you.”

“Any time,”  Jesse drawls.  He decides to take a chance, squirms a little closer to slot himself up to Gabriel’s side.  He doesn’t react, doesn’t shove him away, so Jesse snuggles in and closes his eyes.  “Any time you need it.  If Jack’s gonna have your ass you might as well have mine until then.”

Gabriel laughs again, and suddenly things don't feel quite so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and wrote cutesy pointless nonsense to make myself feel better, sue me.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://starfister.tumblr.com/)


End file.
